


In The Act

by mandatorily



Series: Caught Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes what he sees . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Act

Seeing Jared on display like that -- desperate, writhing -- hard dick palmed in his huge hand has Jensen nearly choking on his own tongue. He leans against the doorframe, trying very fucking hard not to drool on the floor.

The sounds tumbling from Jared’s lips have Jensen instantly hard, dick straining against his jeans. Then Jared starts saying, “Jen. Oh, fuck yeah, Jen. Jen, Jen, Jen,” and the logical part of Jensen’s brain knows Jared’s fantasizing about Genevieve, but just the thought that Jared might be thinking about _him_ has him gasping out, “Fuck me, Jared,” before he can stop himself.


End file.
